High contrast ratio (CR) is a critical requirement for many display applications. In liquid-crystal display (LCD), high contrast ratio is more difficult to achieve because LCD is a non-emissive display. Many different technologies have been used to improve the contrast ratio. However, higher contrast ratio may cause the lower transmittance of the display.
There is a need to provide an LCD panel having high contrast ratio with improved transmittance.